Zutto
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ShinDai, Shinou goes out of control, Daikenja is there to save the day. Slight humor.


A/N: Erm, I've come again to terrorize you all with my second KKM fiction!! This time it's ShinouDaikenja, no surprise. I seem to love Seme!Shinou a lot lot lot. XD

Either ways, I hope you enjoy this and NO, no smut or mansmex this time round. Sorry to disappoint. 8P

By the way, the title **Zutto** means **Always** if you do not quite understand it.

**Warnings: Must have watched up until the end of season 2 to be able to understand what has happened so far! D**

0000000000

The double black relaxed in the new atmosphere and peace that the newly built castle had brought. Ever since Soushu had been defeated, serenity and harmony had been brought into their new claimed lands, Shin Makoku. Everyone could live without fears for what could happen to them in the future. They could walk on the streets with no suspicion, the children were happy and everyone was at peace.

It was almost like paradise for the citizens in Shin Makoku.

Suddenly, his door burst open.

"Your Highness!" A guard exclaimed.

"What is the matter?" The Sage asked calmly.

"His Majesty Shinou is…!"

The Sage continued to remind in his calm composure and stood up, made his way slowly out of his room.

"In his room?" He asked while walking in the direction of Shinou's chambers.

"Yes," the guard replied, looking almost frightened.

The Great Sage walked toward the king's room, full of purpose and firm. His demeanor caused the guards nearby to bow their heads in respect. He continued to move toward his goal. And in that direction, shouts were coming from the very room that he was about to visit.

He saw a few guards scrambling out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

He stepped in front of the door and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Wait, Your Highness! Shouldn't we get a few guards to back yo-"

"There is no need. You should trust in the man who bravely led the battle against Soushu, and won for you all." He said sternly.

"B-but Your Highness, if you were to be injured-!"

"I trust in him," he said firmly, and turned around to face the soldier, "Do you?"

There was silence for a short moment, and the soldier saluted, "Yes sire!"

"Good." He turned around again and opened the door to skillfully dodge a glass cup thrown his way that shattered into glittering fragments on the ground.

In front of the Sage crouched an enraged and wild blond, who was His Majesty the Shinou. The double black calmly closed the door behind him and advanced slowly towards the delirious king. Those blue eyes seemed so cold yet at the same time burning with dangerous intent. He could only stare back with the look of trust. As he advanced, Shinou was observing every single of his movements and growled even louder.

Something flashed across those frustrated and mad blue orbs.

In a flash, the Sage had moved forward and rested his right hand on Shinou's head. A bright and warm green light glowed brighter and brighter from the double black's right hand. The blond, still kneeling down, had wrapped his arms around his advisor in an effort to seek comfort.

"I always like it when you do that," Shinou said weakly.

"See? I told you. If I had left you alone, and no one is to rein you in, you'll go out of control."

"You're so long-winded. You've said that before the war…countless of times," Shinou grumbled.

"If I don't remind you again, you are bound to lose your consciousness to Soushu even faster."

Shinou let go of his advisor and lifted his face. It was full of loneliness and fright, weariness and fatigue.

The Sage, upon seeing this, knelt down to Shinou's eye-level and placed his hands on both Shinou's shoulders. His comforting dark eyes met distanced blue ones.

"You are not alone," he said.

"You are not alone…" he repeated again, this time squeezing Shinou's shoulders in reassurance of what he had just said.

"No matter what happens, I will not allow you to fight this battle alone. I know you are doing your best to fight off Soushu one last time, but please hold out for the time being. You and I both know that it is not an easy job, but we will do it, and as your advisor I can only promise you victory and not losses. Trust in me, will you? Believe in me and yourself, and wait for the time to come. Remember, I'm fighting this battle with you."

His eyes were serious and genuinely concerned for Shinou.

"Heh, I knew what you were going to say. It's just that the thing inside of me is probably the one that is going out of control, not me."

There was once again silence.

"I think it's time for you to take a rest," the double black said as he helped Shinou up and led him to his bed.

"Since you say that I'm not alone, then keep your promise and stay with me until the very end, starting from now." Shinou stopped his companion from leaving.

"You stubborn idiot…" The Sage mumbled under his breath as he sat down on the bed by the pillow and drew out a little book and started to read.

Shinou laid on the bed, but he could not go to sleep.

Instead, he shifted over a little bit more and placed his head onto his Sage's lap.

"May I ask, Your Majesty, what on earth are you doing?" The Sage did look quite appalled and surprised at the blond's actions.

"Finding a comfortable pillow and your lap happens to be there. And you said so; you promised that you would be with me until the very end…" Shinou shut his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now go to sleep…" The double black could not resist, and patted the blond's head, like how a mother would coax her child to sleep.

Shinou knew that his Sage would keep the promise. He could tell from how the other would always look at him with trust in his eyes, with loyalty. He was certain that this advisor that he chose would follow him to the ends of the world because the double black said so. There was also the fact that the double black had _always_ been with him, through battles, through planning, through discussing tactics…

It was always the Soukoku's presence that calmed him and allowed him to think logically. It was also that man who made him feel like he was not alone.

He knew that this man would make him feel that way before he even asked for that double black to help him. He knew that when they were together.

He knew that his Sage, his one and only Sage would always be there no matter the circumstances or the consequences.

_Always_.

0000000000

A/N: SORRY! I know it was too short! But I can't help it. Oh well, I hope this was alright. NO SMUT OR LEMON, SORRY. XD

I would LURVE it if anyone can draw up a ShinDai picture, the part where Shinou clings to Daikenja and huggles him like never before. -squeals at mental image-


End file.
